Summer Cullen Style
by skittlekat
Summary: Bella and The Cullens have some fun during the summer after school finishes. Truth or dare, ice skating, paintball, english friends. Hope you enjoy! I don't own any of the characters Stephenie Meyer created I only own the ones I have created
1. Chapter 1 Alice's Plan

**AN:Well this is an idea I had while I was super bored during the summer holidays last year. Its just about Bella and all the Cullen's having a bit of fun. Breaking Dawn didn't happen and there will be other chapters! Hope you enjoy!**

**~skittlekat~**

**By the way I don't own any of the character's Stephenie Meyer created, I just own the ones I have created. **

**SUMMER CULLEN STYLE**

**Chapter 1 - Alice's Plan.**

BPOV

After finishing school we had a long summer to enjoy. For the first week me and Edward had done stuff together like going to our meadow and Edward took me out for dinner. Friday morning when I woke up in Edward's arms, Edward had said that Alice would like to do something today together, so I had agreed as I hadn't seen Alice or the rest of the Cullens in a while. I got ready as fast as I could, Edward waited patiently in my room. After I was done I went to my room to put away my things, that's when I realised I didn't know what we were going to do today, so I asked

"What is it that Alice has planned for us today?"

Edward shocked me when he started to laugh and said "I promised Alice I wouldn't say anything until we got back home, I can assure you though it will be a once in a lifetime experience for you" with that he started to laugh again. "Now you _have_ scared me, what are we doing?" I asked again a little angry, I didn't like been kept in the dark about things.

"Sorry love I can't tell you, but I know you will have an enjoyable time today!"

I went downstairs a little miffed about still not knowing what we were going to do today. Edward had followed but I turned away like a little five year old to get my breakfast, then I felt Edwards cold hands wrap around my waist.

"Please don't be mad with me" he whispered in my ear and with that I shivered. I turned around so I could see his face, he kept his arms around me, "I'm sorry" I told him and I reached up on my tiptoes so I could kiss him.

"I know you don't like been kept in the dark about things, but I don't fancy Alice been mad with me today, you will know what I mean in a bit. The quicker we get there the quicker you will find out!" With that Edward let me go and started getting the things I would need for my breakfast at vampire speed. While I ate my breakfast and brushed my teeth Edward left to get his car. While I was brushing my teeth I had a thought that had me laughing to myself, Charlie still didn't know that Edward stayed with me almost every night "What are you laughing about?" I gasped out in shock and turned around, I haden't heard him come back. "Oh" was all I could say. "Sorry I startled you love" he came over and hugged me." Its okay its not your fault, I was actually thinking about how you stay here most nights and Charlie still dosen't have a clue" I started to giggle again and Edward just laughed with me and then he asked "So are you ready to go?" I replied "Yes, just let me get my bag"

"Why don't I get that, you get in the car" Edward had said while he disapeared into my room. I got downstairs and out the front door I turned to lock up and realised it was already done, I laughed Edward was always too fast, he was waiting in the car already.

While we were in the car Edward had told me how Esme and Carlisle had gone on holiday and how everyone else was really bored but really excited about today's plans.

When we reached the house I could see Alice waiting on the porch, I got out the car ready to make her tell what was going on.

"What-" I began to say but Alice cut me off.

"What do you say to a game of truth or dare?" She looked really hyper, she was jumping up and down. Alice excited meant trouble full stop. I was suddenly wary.

"Vampire's like to play truth or dare?" I asked.

"Well the way the Cullens play truth or dare yes, it should be really fun" Alice told me smiling evilly to herself.

Already Alice had me worried "Alice what do mean when you say that?" I asked.

"Well you will find out when we play, are you in?" she asked.

"But Alice-" I began but again Alice cut me off.

"Are you playing or not?" She looked really impatient.

"Okay okay i'll play, who else is playing?"

Edward answered this time "Everyone Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, you, me and Alice"

"Come on then and we can get started" Alice pulled my arm and dragged me into the house. When we entered I saw that everyone else was sitting on the sofa waiting, they all looked really excited.

"Okay lets decide on some rules, how about we come up with one each" Alice said while Edward pulled me onto his lap on the arm chair. I was more than comfortable now.

"How about we have two rounds, a truth round and a dare round but you have to have one of each a truth and a dare" Emmett asked.

"Okay and you can not change clothes or have showers once the game has begun" Rosalie said with a smile on her face.

"This should be the golden rule, Esme and Carlisle can not find out we played this!" Edward said looking a little guilty about agreeing to play.

"Any vampire abilities are allowed in the game" Jasper said looking meaningfully at Alice.

"No humans can be hurt while playing" I said everyone started laughing at that, Alice then said "You look worried"

"I am worried, I have never played this game with a bunch of vampire's before" I said a little sarcastically.

"Okay I see you point, the last rule is you have to agree to do the dare's no matter what the dare is and you have to agree to tell the truth not matter what the question" Alice said looking a little smug.

"And since I came up with the idea I get to pick who goes first" Alice said looking around at everyone, I was immediately worried, why did I agree to this.

**AN So what did you think?**

**~skittlekat~**


	2. Chapter 2 The Games Begin

**AN Well I thought the first chapter wasn't enough so I thought I would post the next chapter. Hope you like!**

**~skittlekat~**

**By the way I don't own any of the characters Stephenie Meyer created, I do however own the character's I have created.**

**SUMMER CULLEN STYLE**

CHAPTER 2 - THE GAME BEGINS

BPOV

"I choose Emmett, truth or dare bro?" Alice asked Emmet with a huge grin on her face.

"Well I think I will pick dare first" Emmett said with a little confidence.

"Okay I dare you to go to the Newton's Olympic outfitters with out a shirt on and ask Mrs Newton for help about tents or something in your sexiest voice, you have to spend at least 30minuets in there" Alice said smiling evilly at her brother, Emmett's grin disappeared and Rosalie let a hiss escape her lips.

"Absolutely not Alice" Rosalie roared making me jump I had to stop a giggle escape my lips though.

"Rules are rules Rose, Emmett has to do it" Alice said excited.

"Fine" Emmett said while he jumped up and unbuttoned his shirt

"Everyone in the car" Alice shouted.

This should be good I couldn't wait to see Mike's or Mrs Newtons reaction.

EPOV (EMMETT)

Only Alice could come up with something that I really didn't want to do, Oh well might as well get it over with. I leaned over to Rosalie who was sitting next to me to show I'm going to hate every minute of this. "You know I will hate this don't you?" I whispered in her ear.

"Yes I know but I will be jealous the whole time you are in there, I mean look at you!" Rosalie said while she stroked my chest, my poor baby she was going to suffer to. I then leaned in and kissed her.

After a few minuets Alice broke into my attention "We're here are you ready Emmett?"

"Yes I am ready" I hissed at her and got out the car "Let's get this over with"

BPOV

Everyone apart from Emmett entered the shop I went straight to the dehydrated food section right by the counter, Edward followed behind me.

It was about a minute before Emmett entered and said "Hi Mrs Newton I was wondering if you could help me with what tent I should buy for our next camping trip?" Emmett's sexy voice worked, Karen Newtons jaw dropped and her eyes roamed across Emmett's bare chest.

"Of course Emmett right this way" I presumed that was Karen trying to be seductive, I had to cough to hide my giggles, Edward hid in my shoulder to stop his laugh been too loud.

"Well we already have a four man tent but we need another because there is 8 of us who are going next time and there won't be enough room, can you show me them please?" Again with the sexy voice. And what did he mean 8 of us will be going next time I don't go hunting or go camping for that matter.

"Well we have six different four man tents in stock, would you like to see them put up as well?" Karen Newton asked with a small ounce of hope that he would like to see them put up, I didn't need to be Jasper to feel that.

"Could I see what they look like on the pictures first and then I will decide if I would like to see them properly?" Emmett said

"Of course" Karen said leading to where there were several piles of tents.

"Edward do you have a sexy voice?" I whispered in Edwards ear.

"Of course I do" He whispered back in what I think was his sexy voice, I just had to kiss him for that.

My attension was brought back then by Karen voice.

"Well which tent would you like to test?" Karen asked with a little hope.

"Can I see this one and the first one I looked at" Emmett said yet again in a sexy voice.

"Why is Karen so hopeful about the tents?" I whispered to Edward.

"Why do you think, so she can get Emmett alone inside one" Edward whispered back, at that I had to laugh. Emmett shot me and Edward deadly looks.

Emmett had just finished putting one of the tents up and Karen said "Would you like to see the inside of it before I get Mike to take it down?" Again with hope.

"Erm.... yes please" Emmett said with a little caution. I heard Rosalie hiss under her breath next to me. Edward, Alice and Jasper all locked arms around Rosalie while Emmett went inside with Karen Newton hot on his heels.

"Well it is very big inside for a tent, I like this one" I heard Emmett say in a sexy voice of course.

"Well yes but is there anything else I can help you with?" Karen said again in voice which I think was trying to be seductive, I also couldn't help noticing the double meaning to her words. All arms on Rosalie tightened as she started to fight against them.

"Well no thank you I would just like to see the next tent first" Emmett replied to Karen he said this a little louder as to assure Rosalie I presume.

"Well okay" was Karens answer she sounded a little miffed.

I looked at the clock then Emmett had only five more minuets left. Emmett put together the next tent slower the necessary trying to drag the time out, I think Karen had drool coming out of her mouth the way she watched Emmett put together the tent.

"Well go on take a look inside Emmett" Karen said as she pushed him towards the door. Again all arms tightened on Rosalie.

"Well okay but I already prefer the other one" Emmett said

"Well okay but I really wish I could help you in any other way" Karen said.

"No thank you can I buy the other tent please I really don't like this one" Emmett said in his normal voice, his time was up his dare was over.

He paid for the tent and all of the other goods the rest of us had got and Emmett literally ran out the store. Karen looked really upset about not getting her chance with him. I laughed at that thought all the way to the car.

EPOV (Edward)

Oh my god, I never want to hear those thoughts again.

I listened to Rosalie's thoughts to try and forget the others

_"My poor baby, I am going to kill Alice, how could she pick such a horrid dare, I will just have to make him feel extra special tonight......" _

That is when I stopped listening, I so didn't need to see that, instead I listed ways to dare others, everyone apart from Bella I couldn't do something uncomfortable to her!

We were back at the house then when Emmett said

"Okay I did my dare time for me to pick someone else"

**AN Please tell me what you think and if you want me to continue.**

**Thanks**

**~skittlekat~**


	3. Chapter 3 The Mall

**AN: Sorry about the little cliffy I left you with in the last chapter but I have posted this one really quick, so you don't have to wait too long. By the way this story is not just about truth or dare it will also include other things as well. Hope you like!**

**~skittlekat~**

**By the way I don't own any of the characters Stephenie Meyer created, I do however own the character's I have created.**

CHAPTER 3 - The mall

BPOV

"Okay I pick ..... Jazz truth or dare?" Emmett asked

"Dare" Jasper said with confidence.

"Well okay I dare you to walk into the mall in Port Angeles stand in the middle and start shouting like a maniac, you also have to be sending waves of lust out while you are jumping about" Emmett said looking a little smug.

"But can I run away if people get too close" Jasper asked a little wary.

"Well okay but you can't run too fast" Emmett said with a huge smile on his face.

"Well okay everyone in the car" Rosalie called from the garage already.

I was expecting the ride to Port Angeles to be long, but the way these vampires drove they had us there in 15 minuets.

"I can not believe what you are making Jasper do, it hardly seems fair" I said to Emmett

"Well what about what Alice did to me this morning" Emmett said

"Oh okay I see your point" I was becoming a little scared each time they picked someone for a dare, as I am not a vampire, and there are tones of stuff I don't want to do, what if it is my go next?

EPOV (Edward)

We all were in the mall now and just waiting for Jasper to start, this should be good.

Jasper then started running around shouting stuff which at first made the rest of us all howl with laughter, but then everything changed.

I just had to have Bella right here, right now.

JPOV (Jasper)

I can not believe how embarrassing this is, everyone was starting to come outside the shops and every girl in there started to run in my direction. I should of kept better control of the lust I was sending out, as Edward had Bella on the floor, this was hardly the place, so I sent a wave of seriousness in there direction. It was also time to stop Emmett and Rosalie, Emmett was about to loose his pants.

Better start running the girls are getting close.

BPOV

Oh my God what just happened. why did I want Edward so much?

"Edward why did that just happen?" I asked really embarrassed.

"It was Jasper manipulating our emotions, I'm sorry did I hurt you when I knocked you to the ground?" Edward asked a little crease appearing in between his eyebrows.

"No you didn't hurt me, I'm just so embarrassed" I sighed into Edwards chest.

"Well everyone else should be embarrassed too, just look at how they are chasing Jasper" Edward started to laugh then. I looked over and I had to admit they should be embarrassed, god, even Mrs Cope was chasing Jasper that is just so wrong. At that I had to laugh. Alice's expression also made me laugh, she did not look happy.

After an hour of Jasper being chased around the mall, he finally lost all the girls, so we left and got back in the car and headed back to the house. I was still worried about what someone was going to ask me.

"So I guess it is my go" Jasper laughed.

"Why are you trying to keep me out of your head Jasper?" Edward said warily.

"Oh it's nothing, but I pick Bella truth or dare sis?"Jasper turned towards me as he said this he grinned at me evilly, oh no time to be scared.

**AN So what do you think? **

**Thanks**

**~skittlekat~**


	4. Chapter 4 Jealousy

**AN: Here is the next chapter and sorry for the Cliff hanger I left you with last chapter. Hope you enjoy!**

**~skittlekat~**

**By the way I don't own any of the characters Stephenie Meyer created, I do however own the character's I have created.**

Chapter 4 - Jealousy

BPOV

Why did I agree to play this stupid game?

"Dare" I said softly, I was really scared now.

And then I felt Edward stiffen next to me, oh no this was going to be horrid, Edward wouldn't like it either. I knew he could read Jasper's thoughts and he didn't like what he was hearing.

"Bella I dare you to kiss Mike Newton" Jasper said a little smug.

"No Bella-" I heard Edward say but Jasper cut him off.

"She will kiss him and she will be doing it while I send waves of lust through both of them, rules are rules" Jasper reminded him.

Everyone else was in hysterics at this but I just couldn't move. I started to blush this was going to be so embarrassing.

"Think of it as a charity case Bella, he will think he has hit the jackpot" Emmett boomed. I heard Edward growl at him, I placed a hand on his chest to calm him down.

"And oh yeah you have to spend at least 10 minuets with him" Jasper turned to look at me again.

"Just how will I know when my time is up?" I had to try get out of this, Jasper was not playing fair.

"When we let Edward go and get you" I heard Jasper say, he wasn't letting me get out of this.

The whole journey there to Mike Newtons house I tried to reason with Jasper, trying to get him to change the dare all to no avail. This was going to be the longest 10 minuets of my life.

Alice had already told me what I should say and what was going to happen, we were there now might as well get this over with.

I walked up to Mikes door and took a few deep breaths while I let everyone else hide in the bushes, then I knocked on the door.

"Oh hi Bella nice to see you, come on in" Mike sounded really pleased to see me.

"Oh hi mike" I was blushing now, time to get this over with "actually Mike I have something to give you" and just as Alice had said to me, I felt the wave of lust power over me.

Mike grabbed me then and crushed his lips to mine, violently.

_ew._

As much as I hated this I couldn't stop, Jasper's power was too strong.

MPOV (Mike)

Okay what is Bella doing here?

"Oh hi Bella nice to see you, come on in" Okay no need to sound too egor.

"Oh hi Mike" Bella said back, was she blushing?

"Actually Mike I have something to give you" Okay what would Bella Swan want to give me.

But I didn't care anymore, all I wanted was her now and she seemed to want me to. Well who was I to argue if this is what she wants.

EPOV (Edward)

How dare that vile boy touch my angel! She was mine. I would rip his arms off, what did he think he was doing. GET YOUR HANDS OFF HER.

"Get off me Jazz, Emmett get off now! this has gone far enough"  
I almost roared at them I didn't care, I needed my angel back.

"Rules are rules Edward, we will let go when time is up" Jasper said.

I saw red then as Mike dragged My Bella closer to him, and slid his hands down to the small of her back, all arms tightened on me as I started to protest again.

She only had 2 more minuets then I would get her away from that vile boy.

10seconds............

3

2

1

"Jaz, Em let go her time is up!" They did as they were told, I ran to Bella and pulled her away I could feel the lust she felt had gone.

"Come on Bella, your dare is up" I said to her pulling her away from the dazed Mike.

"But but-" Mike started to stutter.

"I am so sorry Edward" Bella cried into my shoulder, this stupid game had made Bella cry, Jasper was going to pay for this.

"Its okay I know you couldn't help it" I tried to comfort her. "I could literally pull Mikes arms off for that"

"Was you jealous?" she asked a smile on her lips.

"Of course I was, I wish I could kiss you like that-" I was cut off then, Bella's lips had silenced me.

I pulled away after a moment to give her room to breath.

"Mike's kiss was nothing compared to you kissing me" She said, then she started to blush as everyone started to laugh.

I pulled her into my arms then and told her "I love you"

"I love you too, now lets get back, it's my go" She said this while pulling me to the car. It was at times like this that I wished I could read her mind, she had an idea.

Before we got in the car I gave Bella another kiss, just to show she didn't need to feel bad for what she was made to do.

As we drove off I noticed Mike was still staring after us completely confused as to what had just taken place. Even his thoughts were quiet.

BPOV

Okay that was the worst thing I have ever had to do! But the response I got from Edward more than made up for having to kiss Mike. Eww gross! I needed to brush my teeth.

But I had an idea and I think it will make alot of people laugh.

Me and Rosalie were on good terms at the minute, but I think she will hate me again after this.

We were back at the house now.

"So I did my dare, so I choose.........Rose, truth or dare?" This was going to be good.

**AN Please tell me what you think?**

**Thanks for reading**

**~skittlekat~**


	5. Chapter 5 Lunch

**AN: I always did wonder what the Cullen's reaction is to when Bella eats food while at there house. Well hope you enjoy!**

**~skittlekat~**

**By the way I don't own any of the characters Stephenie Meyer created, I do however own the character's I have created.**

Chapter 5 - Lunch

EPOV

What was Bella thinking that had her so smug.

"I dare you to kiss Jacob and then ask him out on a date" Bella was smiling now.

"I am sooooo not kissing that annoying werewolf I will stink for weeks" Rosalie had said well shouted really.

"Rules are rules Rose" Bella said now.

Emmett was silent he knew he couldn't stop this from happening.

Everybody was laughing now, this was going to be good.

"Okay it is 1 o'clock, time for Bella to have lunch then Rose can get on with her dare" I knew Bella had to eat, she was human after all.

"But I'm not hun-" I cut Bella off then, she was going to eat first. Everyone could hear her stomach growling.

"I am not deaf Bella, you are hungry, what would you like to eat?"

I asked to be nice, but I really had no idea what to cook her.

"Well, do you have food here?" I could hear the curiosity in her voice.

"Yes we do have food here, I knew you would be spending time here and it is all part of the act here in Forks anyway" I answered.

"Well okay what do you have?" To that I had no answer I really didn't know what we had.

"Well why don't you come and have a look, you are the only one who knows how to cook food around here" Everybody laughed at that, and followed Bella down to the kitchen, they were all curious.

"_This should be interesting, someone is actually going to use the kitchen for the first time in 100 years...." _Alice wasthinking, that made me laugh.

BPOV

Finally something I was better at than Edward, I could cook and he couldn't.

I was in the kitchen then, I should look for ingredients to rustle up a sandwich, they should have these ingredients.

"Is it okay if I look in the fridge?" I turned to ask Edward, then I realised everyone had followed me, they were all looking curious.

"Of course, you don't need to ask" Edward answered.

This was going to be difficult. I tried to ignore my audience as I rummaged around in the fridge, I found some butter and some slices of ham, all I needed now was some bread.

"Do you know if there is any bread?" I asked.

"Try the cupboard" Edward answered.

I tried not to look at the curious golden eyes that followed me as I walked over to other side of the kitchen, they were starting to make me self-conscious. Then I came across something that confused me, it was a clove of garlic, what was garlic doing in a house full of vampires?

"Why do you have garlic here? I thought vampires didn't like it?" I was really confused.

They all burst into laughter then, it annoyed me when they did that.

It was Edward who answered me."That is just a myth love, it bothers us just as bad as the rest of your human food"

"Oh" was all I had to say.

I found what I needed then and went to put them on the counter.

"Do you have a butter knife, a chopping board and a plate please?" As I said this Edward disappeared and was back in about 5 seconds with what I needed.

"Thanks" I told him as he put them down.

I started to make my sandwich it only took me a minute. I then put everything away and put the knife and chopping board in the sink ready to wash up after I had eaten. I then took my plate to the dinning room then, and I felt everybody follow again. It was really starting to annoy me. I sat down then and started to eat, Edward was right I was hungry.

"Are you honestly enjoying that?" Jasper asked staring at me like I had lost my mind.

"Well I prefer chicken on my sandwich, but ham is okay, why you ask?" I was really curious as to why they were looking at me funny.

"Well it really doesn't look that appetizing and it doesn't smell very good either" Jasper said that and then made a face. So that's why they were so curious.

"Why don't you try some?" I asked offering him the sandwich.

"No thanks" Jasper said as he stepped behind Alice, Everyone laughed at his reaction. After calming down I went back to eating.

"Is it okay if i get something to drink please?" I asked I didn't want to be rude.

"Get what you want Bella, nobody else is going to touch it are they?" Edward said this sarcastically rolling his eyes.

I got up and went to the kitchen, they had some red soda in the fridge, I thought it was really humorous to have something red to drink in a house full of vampires. When I got back I started eating again and then stopped to take a drink, it was Emmett who spoke next.

"How can you drink that, it looks so... so... nasty?"

Still curious.

"But Emmett it's red" I told him as I giggled. "Emmett I am human, I don't live on the diet of a vampire remember, I could ask you the same about drinking blood" I pulled a face at the thought, I then laughed at him. He pulled his tongue out at me then. I laughed again.

"Okay shut up everyone and let Bella eat in peace, I can't wait to see Rose and Jake-" Edward burst into laughter then,he couldn't even finish his sentance. I think I picked the right dare for Rosalie, I heard her hiss then.

I hope our friendship was still intact when she had followed through with her dare, I really had started to like Rosalie.

**AN: Again Please tell me what you think? **

**Thanks again**

**~skittlekat~**


	6. Chapter 6 Woods

**AN: Sorry for the long wait, I have exams coming up soon and have been really busy studying and doing homework so I haven't had chance to update. So here it is. **

**~skittlekat~**

**By the way I don't own any of the characters Stephenie Meyer created, I do however own the character's I have created.**

**Chapter 6 - Woods **

RPOV

I can not believe that Bella, Bella of all people could come up with a dare like this, I thought she was going to give me something easy to do, not kiss a stupid werewolf.

"No point in arguing about it Rose, lets go I can't wait to see Jacob's face" Edward said to me, he started laughing then, I was going to hit him if he carried on.

"Come on lets go" Alice called from outside, I was really going to hate this.

BPOV

I wonder what Jacob was going to do, he hates Rosalie?

I remember when I used to be scared of the way Edward ran in the wood, but it truly was something.

"How long have we got left till we are there" I asked into Edwards neck.

"Not long a couple more minuets" Edward replied.

Edward was in front, he was always faster than the others. It startled me when Edward suddenly stopped and yanked me into his arms, I still wasn't used to his fast little movements.

"What are you doing-" I was cut off then, Edward lips had silenced me, and I had no reason to pull away. When Edward gave me kisses like this he always pulled away when he thought things had gotten to far, so I decided to get as much from this as I could. I let my tongue trace his lower lip, it always shocked me at how smooth his skin always was, and for the taste..... words failed me. Edward pulled away then, I knew he would.

It shocked me that everyone was all around us staring, they all looked frightened.

"What are you staring at?" I asked.

"Its nothing Bella honestly" Alice tried and failed to assure me.

It was Edward who answered me next, "They are all shocked, they didn't think I was able to kiss you like that, that's all" Well that was a fair enough answer, it always shocked me too, my blood was a stronger temptation to him than other peoples blood.

"Well are you going to continue looking at my boyfriend like he has lost his mind, or are you going to continue with this dare, remember Rose you have to kiss Jacob, and ask him out on a date" I said, I almost danced at staying the word "boyfriend".

"Okay we have to wait, we are at the border, we can't go any further" Rose said thankful for the wait I think.

"Well we don't have to wait, I can go get him" I felt Edward stiffen when I said this, I knew he hated letting me do things that he considered dangerous.

"There no need for you to go any where Bella I can hear Jacobs thoughts, He came to see what we want, everyone hide no need for Jake to know we are here" Edward said pulling me toward a tree, he grabbed me into his arms again and jumped up into it.

After a few minutes Jacob came into view, i'm glad Edward took me up here, I could see Rose and Jake better here.

"What do you want bloodsucker?" Jacob said stopping a good distance away from Rose.

"Bella wanted me to give you something, I can't come over there so you are gonna have to come over here" Rose was setting this up, this was going to be so funny.

"What would Bella want you to give me" Jacob asked a little suspicious.

"Why don't you come over here and find out, or are you chicken" Rose knew Jake hated been called that.

"No I am not a chicken" Jacob said this while moving towards Rosalie. "What do you have to give me"

Rose spoke taking a few more steps closer to Jacob "Close your eyes, its a surprise" When she said this I had to try and stop myself from giggling.

Rosalie took a deep breathe and then kissed him, I had to start laughing then. Then Jacob grabbed Rosalie's face and pushed her away, I heard everyone else laugh too, I also saw Alice and Jasper holding Emmett back, I guess all vampires get jealous from time to time.

"What was that" Jacob asked making a face.

"It was Nothing, but but Jacob" Rosalie looked really uncomfortable now.

"What blood-sucker, what more could you want" Jacob looked really shocked.

"Well would you like to go out some time" Rosalie said this too fast I barley caught what she said.

"No way, what is wrong with you" Jacob looked at her like she had gone crazy, I wonder if vampires could go crazy.

"Its okay dare's over, come here baby" Emmett ran over and scooped Rose up into his arms, he pulled a face after, I guess she stunk of werewolf.

"Everyone can come out now" Rose said to us all.

Everyone one was laughing as they came into view.

Jacob looked so shocked and confused.

"what what-" was all Jacob could say.

"Look dog, it was a dare okay, I really can't stand you and I really don't want to go out with you" Rose looked disgusted at the thought, she looked like she was trying to shake the image out of her head.

"Well that clears that up, did you know your not that good a kisser" Jacob said. I thought Rosalie would be the first to answer to that but it was Emmett who hissed at him. When I looked at Emmett then, he truly looked like a vampire, I shied away from him because of how terrifying he looked.

"Well i'm not bothered about your opinion, say any more and you won't be able to kiss any one for as long as it takes for you to heal" Emmett almost roared at Jacob, I was truly scared of him now. I started to hide behind Edward then. Maybe daring Rosalie this way was a bad idea.

"Is that all you wanted, or can I go back?" Jacob asked like nothing had just happened.

"Just go, before I let Emmett get to you" Rosalie smiled a menacing smile as she said this.

"Come on Bella time to go back" I heard Edward whisper, but I was frozen in shock, I had never seen Emmett like that before.

"Bella, Bella whats wrong?" Edward was anxious now, he pulled me into his arms then.

"Its nothing Edward, i'm just shocked that's all" I looked up at Edward then.

"What? why?"Edward looked like he was confused.

"I have never seen Emmett like that before, it scared me" I looked around hoping it was only Edward who heard. Everyone looked like they had gone back to the house. I expected Edward to laugh at that, instead he said "I'm sorry, I didn't realise that Emmett would scare you" That confused me, why did Edward always apologise for thing's that were not his fault.

"Why are you saying sorry? You didnt do anything"

"Yes that's the whole point, I didn't do anything" Edward said looking ashamed.

"Well its not your fault ok, lets go I want to know who Rosalie picks" While I said this Edward pulled me onto his back. We were back at the house in no time at all, everyone was waiting for us.

"Okay my turn" I knew Rose would speak first.

"Why are you blocking me out your head Rose?" Edward asked.

"Because I choose...... you" Rose looked at Edward with a evil smile on her face. Oh no, was I going to be able to handle what she had planned for him?

**AN: Again please tell me what you think! I would love to get more feedback so please review. Thanks for reading.**

**~skittlekat~**


	7. Chapter 7 Ewww

**AN: Again I am sorry for the long wait it's exam season for me, so my life is really busy at the moment. Also this chapter went missing and I had to find my memory stick with it on so I could post it. Again sorry for the delay.**

**~skittlekat~**

**By the way I don't own any of the characters Stephenie Meyer created, I do however own the character's I have created.**

_Previously ..._

_"Because I choose...... you" Rose looked at Edward with a evil smile on her face. Oh no, was I going to be able to handle what she had planned for him?_

Chapter 7 - Eww

EPOV (Edward)

_'A,B,C,D,E,F,G,H,I,J,K,L,M,N....' _Were the only thoughts I got from Rose. I mean how hard could this be.

"Before we start I have a question for you Bella" Rosalie said as she grinned evilily at me. "To you what would be the worst meal to eat?"

I didn't know were she was going with this so I just waited for Bella to answer.

Bella was hesitant to answer but finally she said "I don't know about the worst meal for me, but the idea of eating baby food, have you seen that stuff it's just nasty, eww" Bella wrinkled her nose at the thought.

"Okay" Rosalie said and then turned to face me, she was still saying the alphabet in her head.

"Edward truth or dare?" Again she had a evil smile on her face.

I was not about to become the chicken of the group, so I was only left with one option. "Dare"

"Okay I dare you to eat a whole jar of baby food" I didn't no what to say or do, my sister truly was evil. There was silence form everyone else until they all burst into laughter. Only Bella remained quiet as she walked up to my side.

"Are you okay?" She asked, she looked a little upset, she knew it was going to be horrible for me so I knew she wasn't going to enjoy this either.

"I'm fine" I assured her as I wrapped my arms around her, breathing in her scent. I knew this was going to be revolting, human food can be nasty at the best of times but to eat something Bella doesn't enjoy, I knew I was going to struggle.

"Come on, I already saw this so I made sure there was a jar of baby food in the kitchen" Alice said as she walked away.

I was hoping to use the excuse that they weren't any baby food in the house so I couldn't do it, but of course Alice had already seen it. Annoying future seeing pixie.

BPOV

When Rosalie asked what would be my worst meal I didn't think anything of it when I gave her my answer, but when I heard what Rosalie dared Edward I felt a little guilty for answering her. So I didn't find it funny like everyone else did, I knew this was going to be nasty for Edward so I knew it was going to be hard for me to stomach as well.

Edward kept me pressed to his side as we walked to the kitchen breathing in my scent. It was nice to know that this was a source of comfort for Edward, and not pain as it once was. As I thought of way's to help Edward an idea popped into my head something I think could help, or at least for a little while.

"Rose?" I asked watching as Alice went to the fridge.

"Yes Bella" Rose said looking at me curiously.

"If I told Edward something would you object to him using what I say?" I asked hoping she would look at this skeptically, who would suspect the little human.

"It depends on what it was" She said trying to work out what I was going to say.

"Well I not going to tell you, so will you let me tell him or not?" I asked again hoping so would let me speak.

"Fine you can tell him, I'm not sure what advice you can give him that would be useful" She said skeptically, just like I thought she would.

Everyone was staring at me then, I knew they were waiting for my answer.

"Well okay" I said as I turned to Edward "Well when I don't want to taste something because it taste's nasty I always hold my nose, It stops me been able to taste whatever it is until I let go. So I was just wondering is it the same for you?" I asked, curious and a little hopeful, I wanted to help Edward.

As I looked at Edward I could see he was, shocked, happy and had humor in his eyes. Then I turned around to everyone else to see the same shock on all of there faces as well.

"What?" I asked truly confused.

"I can't believe you, Bella, a human out smarting 5 vampires" Emmett told me looking shocked but proud.

"How do you mean out smarting 5 vampires?" I asked. "And you didn't answer my last question" I said.

"Bella you have just pointed out something so obvious that none of us would have thought of but should have. And to answer your previous question, yes if we hold our nose's our sense of smell will decrease, so I can't taste it so much. So thank you" Edward told me as he pulled me into a kiss. It wasn't a very passionate kiss just something to say thank you.

"Well might as well get this over with, this isn't going to be nearly as fun as I thought it was going to be" Rose grumbled as she shoved the jar of food at Edward.

"Sorry to spoil your fun Rose" I said hoping her recent acceptance of me hadn't been shattered.

"Now that's okay, it's my own fault I agreed to letting you talk" She told me, I could tell she was still upset but I could tell our relationship was still intact.

Edward then grabbed the baby food and a spoon and then took a deep breath, I could see the look of disgust all over his face. I couldn't stand the stuff so how Edward was going to deal with it I didn't know.

"Remember hold your nose it should help" I told him as I started to run my hands over his back, in a move I was hoping to be comforting.

EPOV (Edward)

"Remember hold your nose it should help" Bella told me as I felt her hot little hand running over my back I was instantly calmed by the move. I grabbed a spoonful of the awful stuff, took another deep breath and then held my nose as I put it into my mouth. Automatically my body wanted to reject the foreign object but I forced it down, Bella was right about not tasting anything which helped a lot, but I could still feel the stuff slowly making it way inside me. Bella kept up her soothing strokes and I knew if I concentrated on them this task wouldn't be have as bad.

_'I can't believe he is been so calm about this, Bella really has changed him' _Jasper thought as he watched. Again I took another spoonful into my mouth and again my body wanted to reject it.

_'Eww I can't believe he is actually doing it, look at it' _Emmett thought looking at the food with horror.

"Edward are you okay?" My angel asked never stopping her soothing strokes. I just nodded my head and carried on eating. I never once tasted the food and the only discomfort I felt was when the stuff reached my stomach and just stayed there, and I only felt discomfort when my body wanted to reject the food.

"Does it taste nice Edward?" I heard Rosalie ask. I knew she was goading me into letting go of my nose but I wasn't going to bite until it was over.

"I take that as a yes, we will have to get Esme to get some more for you" Rosalie kept up her goading until I had finished the whole jar, the feeling of having it in my stomach was so uncomfortable. I pushed the jar away and let go of my nose, the taste automatically filled my mouth it was disgusting.

"That was one of the nastiest things I have ever had to do" I told everyone as I worked on not heaving it all up. "I will be back in a few minuets" I told everyone, only Bella was confused as to why, and then I remembered I hadn't actually told her what happens if a vampire eats human food.

"Where are you going?" Bella asked getting ready to follow me.

"Well do you remember that day you asked about if we could eat human food and I ate that bit of pizza?" I asked looking over at her. She nodded her head, as her eyes unfocused as she remembered that day, then she focused her eye's back on me. "Well the food doesn't do anything for me, so as the saying goes 'what goes in must come back out'"

She looked confused for a moment before she understood "So you basically have to be sick?" Bella asked looking slightly worried.

"Well yes, but it's okay don't worry" I told her "I will be back in a minuet and then It is my turn" I smiled at her before disappearing into the woods. I would never tell Bella or the rest of them how truly horrible it was.

BPOV

I felt so sorry for Edward, I knew he was hiding how horrible the dare had been on him. And I felt I should have gone with him, to comfort him, when he disappeared.

"Bella he will be fine" Alice told me as we all walked back into the living room.

"I can't believe he did that" Emmett said shocked "Usually he would gag or at least make a face at having to eat it. But nope Bella strokes his back and he is perfectly content" I blushed at his comment.

"I wouldn't say he was content, but he was perfectly calm throughout the whole ordeal. Bella truly has changed him, he would have been fuming at Rosalie if she tried that before you come along" Jasper told me.

"Really?" I asked, I was intrigued to hear what Edward was like before I came into his life.

"Really, when we played this game in the past it was only Edward who needed persuading, and then he would play the game with a face on him that would suggest he was bored out of his brains. And then when it was his turn he would get angry at the person who dared him, and complain about it" Jasper told me.

"Hey do you remember that time we dared him to run around school with a giant bunny suit on?" Emmett asked before falling into a fit of laughter, everyone else joined in. Oh my god Edward dressed as a bunny, that was just too funny.

"What ... happened?" I gasped between my laughter.

"Well it was Easter and we were living in Vancouver at the time, and we were playing in the early hours of Monday morning. Edwards go was last so it made sense for his to involve going to school" Emmett burst into laughter, before he could carry on Alice spoke "Emmett remembered seeing a little boy dressed as one on the Sunday, so he had to make Edward dress up like one too. I already had the costume, but Edward tried to use every excuse he could so he didn't have to wear it, all to no avail. After trying every excuse he could think of, he threw the biggest temper tantrum and threw the t.v. right at Emmett. Lets just say Esme was not impressed and had Edward doing chores for a long time, but smashing the T.V. didn't get Edward out of doing his dare. The suit was bright pink and it was so cute, I picked it out for him" This just made Alice fall into a fit of giggles. I was laughing myself.

"What...happened...next?" I asked between my laughter, I had tear's rolling down my face it was just too funny, I thought one of the others were going to finish but I was surprised to hear Edward.

"For the whole day I was at the end of all the joke's, Everyone found it hilarious. A number of time's I had to rein in my temper otherwise a few of the boy's would have been coming into school with black eyes for the rest of the week" I thought Edward was going to be angry that we were all laughing at his expense but I was surprised to find humor and happiness on his face. As he wrapped his arms around me he whispered into my ear "It is so nice to hear you laugh" I blushed at his comment but I understood what he meant. I hadn't been able to laugh like this, so child like and normal, in a long time, before we had too many problems to face but now life was truly normal, I wondered how long it could last.

"Okay enough laughing at my expense, It's my turn and choose you Alice. So what will it be truth or dare?"

**AN: Again sorry for the long wait. Please tell me what you think, it's nice to get feed back. Thanks for reading!**

**~skittlekat~**


	8. Chapter 8 Shopping

**AN: Sorry again for the long wait, Hope you enjoy!**

**~skittlekat~**

**By the way I don't own any of the characters Stephenie Meyer created, I do however own the character's I have created.**

Chapter 8 - Shopping

APOV

"Dare" I said a little confident nobody could take me by surprise I had my visions to thank for that. I closed my eyes to concentrate but I couldn't see what Edward had planned he obviously had not made a decision.

"I dare you to wear clothes from Walgreens, and wear anything I pick out from there, you are also not allowed to alter them to make then look better, we will go cinema together later you will have to wear them there" Edward smiled at me evilly. I hated Walgreens full stop and he knew it.

_I hate you Edward Cullen_ I thought as loud as I could. Edward started to laugh and whispered why it was such a horrible dare to Bella, everyone started laughing then.

"Come on Bella will you help me" I heard Edward say to Bella as he walked towards the door. I threw Bella a worried look, she smiled an apologetic smile and then let Edward pull her to the car.

I stomped all the way back to my room and slammed the door, I'm glad Carlisle had them altered, because if it was a normal door it would have snapped off the hinges, Esme wouldn't be unhappy about breaking the door. I needed to find a way out of this!

EPOV

"Edward don't be to nasty with the clothes, Alice really doesn't like wearing clothes that are nasty, and I don't want her to be in a mood for the rest of the week" Bella tried to reason with me.

"Bella do you remember what Jasper did to you this morning? That hurt me as much as it hurt you, so if Alice is hurting with this then so is Jasper. I am sort of getting him back for making you kiss Mike Newton"

"But Alice shouldn't have to get involved in your revenge with Jasper" Bella said.

"Well we all had a dare we didn't really want to do so this is hers" I knew I won this time because Bella turned the radio up.

She smiled and then started to sing along with the song. I had to try my hardest to remember the car I was driving. She noticed I was staring at her she blushed, looked down and then stopped singing.

"Why did you stop singing?" I asked my voice sounded a little annoyed.

"It's embarrassing I can't sing" Bella flushed scarlet red then.

"Why can't you hear your own voice, you can sing, why would I lie to you?" I asked a little confused.

"To make me feel better about myself" Bella said.

"Well I give you that, but I will find a way to make you see that you can sing!" I told her. How was I going to do that? I sat thinking about how to do that all the way to the nearest Walgreens. When we got there I realized i'd made a hour journey in 20 minuets new record I thought to myself.

I walked around the car to open the door for Bella, I then realised she was upset about something.

"Bella what's wrong?"I asked her, then I realised as she stomped off she was unhappy with me about the singing thing.

"I'm sorry Bella, I didn't mean to make you upset, I just wish I could make you see that you can sing" I told her as I wrapped my arms around her waist.

"I know, and I'm sorry I acted like a five year old" She turned around and hugged me back. I loved how she acted like I was human, a lot of people would be scared about having a relationship with a vampire, but Bella was never scared. I then laughed, Bella looked at me but I just shook my head. I pulled Bella along then, I was on a mission.

"Well what do you think Bella?" I asked pulling out a hideous dress nobody in their right mind would wear it.

"It's ghastly you can't make her wear that" Bella replied.

"And for that reason I think I will make her wear it, I think it looks cute" I said hoping Bella could hear my sarcasm.

"Are you serious, its horrid" Bella replied, she obviously never heard the sarcasm.

"No I was only joking it is horrid, all the more reason to make Alice wear it" I said smiling evilly at her.

"I never realised how nasty my boyfriend could be" Bella said, I loved when she said 'my boyfriend', it made me feel like she wanted me too.

"Sorry" I said smiling evilly again. "Bella you pick the shoes I don't really care which ones, they can be nice if you want" I told her, Bella smiled then and started looking at the shoes.

Bella found a pair of shoes that were really nice and told me to get them for Alice. I was a bit disappointed but then I thought nobody would be looking at the shoes they would be looking at the hideous dress. We went to the make-up section then, and I found some bright blue lipstick that matched the dress. Bella gave me a dirty look but I shrugged it off, it was Alice's dare. Once we were done I payed for it all, the women at the check-out was flirting a bit, and I saw Bella give her evil looks. Bella looked so cute when she was jealous, so I bent down and kissed her just to show the women and Bella that I preferred her, she smiled after I was done.

_'What makes her so Special to him, she is pretty but he could do better........' _The women started to think, thankfully we were finished so I grabbed the bags, grabbed Bella around her waist and pulled her towards the door. I needed to get out before I did something I would regret later.

"Whats wrong Edward?" I heard Bella ask in an anxious voice.

I took a few deep breathes to calm myself then I answered "The women was thinking things about you that I didn't like"

Bella laughed the and pulled me so she could whisper in my ear "I know what she was thinking, I bet she said something like: what makes her so special to him, am I right?" I nodded then. "I love you" She said, I then bent down to kiss her, I then replied "I love you too"

I pulled away then and pulled Bella by the waist towards the car.

"Edward you know you love me" Bella said turning around to read my face, I knew when she said something like this she wanted something so I just played along.

"Yes I know I love you, what do you want Bella?"

"Can I drive please?" With that said she reached into my pocket grabbed the keys and started to run, she knew I could catch her if we were on our own, but there were to many people about so I couldn't run at my speed. I then ran after her at a human pace,but she was at the car. What could I do? She knew she had won when I walked around to the passenger side. I hoped we didn't crash even though I loved Bella, I also loved my car.

"Why do you want to drive?" I asked as I stuffed all the bags into the back.

"Firstly I haven't drove in age's because you always drive me around. Secondly I have never drove this car before even though I am always in it, and thirdly I wanted to see if I could get the keys and get to the car before you caught me. It looks like I won the last one"

"Well okay you can drive just don't smash my car!" I said.

Bella started the car then and we were out the parking lot and on the freeway a lot quicker than I thought possible for Bella.

"When did you get so good at driving?" I asked a little confused she was always so slow, when she drove the truck.

"Well I was a little limited to how fast I could drive in my truck and its a little bigger than what I was used to driving in so I took extra care. I used to have a car like this back in Phoenix but it wasn't so flashy, I got really used to it" Bella replied matter of factually.

"Well you are a pretty good driver aren't you for a human" I stated then laughed.

Bella was going at 80mph, this was twice as fast as I was used to seeing her do. And Bella always moaned at me for going fast so I asked "Why do you hate me driving so fast, you are going just as fast as I do. Slow down!"

"I don't like you driving fast because I'm not the one in control, I don't moan as much now, I've got used to it. And why should I slow down?" she asked.

"Bella you should slow down because the police are just around the corner" I was glad they were there, even though they were a pain and Bella was starting to make me edgy with how fast she was going.

"Oh" Was all she said and she then slowed the car down so it was doing 40mph.

"Bella can I drive now please, you've had your fun?" I pleaded with her.

"God okay Edward stop being so edgy" She shouted, but she pulled over and got out. I knew she was going to give me the silent treatment on the way back so I got in, started the car and drove at a reasonable rate.

"Why are you going slow, you are only going 60 usually you are doing at least 100mph" She asked I could hear the annoyance in her voice.

"Well there are a few police cars parked around and I want to show you I can drive properly. By the way you driving was impressive even for a human, I wish-" I trailed off going into thought.

"What do you wish Edward?" She asked, the annoyance in her voice fading.

"Why won't you let me buy you a car, something better than your truck?" I asked, I was annoyed about why she let everyone else buy her gifts but not me.

"I don't want a car so don't even think about getting me one, I don't want anything from you. You have given me you, that is all I want, anything else just throws us more out of balance"

"Okay Bella forget I said anything" I said we were only a minuet from the house now.

When we got to the garage I saw Alice sitting on the hood of her car, I could hear in her thoughts that she wanted to see what I had brought for her to wear.

"Okay Edward show me what I will be wearing tonight" Alice said as she jumped up and walked over to where me and Bella were standing.

I then pulled out the dress and showed her, I had the pleasure for just a minute of watching her face drop and the she composed her features and said "Well it is okay i guess" She was trying to block me out of her head because she was thinking about a song and then singing it in her head, in Latin. I knew for a fact she hated it, but she didn't want to show it.

"Okay since we are not going to the cinema until later on, we might as well do the truth round now" Alice said smiling evilly.

"I'll start" Jasper shouted and then he turned to look at me "I pick you Edward"

**AN: What do you think? Please give me your thoughts. Thanks for reading!**

**~skittlekat~**


	9. Chapter 9 Truth

**AN: SORRY I have taken sooo long to update, I have been really busy with getting a job and trying to study for my exams. On top of that my computer has been playing up so I had to wait until it got fixed. Again sorry for the wait. Hope you enjoy!**

**~skittlekat~ **

**By the way I don't own any of the characters Stephenie Meyer created, I do however own the character's I have created.**

Chapter 9 - Truth

BPOV

Edward had never really spoke about his life before he met me and all I ever found out was about how and when he was changed into a vampire. I was really interested when Jasper picked Edward for the truth. We had all made our way to the living room.

RPOV

We were all gathered in the living room now, we all sat in a circle even Bella. Even though I had never been nice to her before, I really had grown to like her, and I really couldn't believe she could sit in a room with five vampires without been scared.

"Okay Edward. You will name every job you've had and I'll be able to ask you to explain one of them" Edward eyes opened wide, I didn't understand what could be so bad.

"I hate you Jasper" Edward groaned.

"Come on Edward tell the truth" Emmett called I looked at him questioningly, but then Edward started to answer so I ignored it.

"Okay fine, I've worked in a hair salon, in a supermarket and I've worked in a gym, a car garage and..." Edward then whispered something so low even we couldn't hear.

"What was the last one Edward, we didn't quite catch that?" Jasper asked, obviously enjoying this.

"Alright! My last job is one only me Jazz and Emmett know about, it was when we played truth or dare when Rose and Alice hunting. Emmett dared me to work for a month in a..."

BPOV

"...gay bar" My mind just froze, Edward, My Edward in a gar bar.

"What the?" Rosalie asked."I always did wonder if you were gay Edward"

"Oh my God, Edward in a gay bar!" Alice said in a sing song voice.

I was in shock. If Edward was human I was sure he would be tomato red. He grabbed my hand and gave it a squeeze, he then let go of my hand so he could lift my chin so he could read my eyes.

"Bella? Are you okay?" Edward asked a little worried.

I couldn't talk yet.

"I think she is going to faint" Emmett said grinning.

Jasper looked a little smug I knew he was enjoying this.

"Bella?" Edward said a little more urgent than before."Bella please talk to me"

I then cocked my head to the side and let my eyes roam over his perfect body, and then I looked at his too perfect face and whispered "Poor you, are you okay? I bet your scared for life". Edward just laughed nervously. Edward then looked like he was going to get up but Jasper interrupted.

"Wait, this isn't over yet, you need to explain what happened while you worked there most embarrassing moment!"

"Can't you just leave him alone?" I put my arms around him protectively.

"Nah" Everyone else said in union. Edward took a deep breath and then started.

"Okay so it was December, since I started to work at the club more people started to attend, so it was busy every night. It was horrible, men literally threw themselves at me, and my head was always filled with the most horrid image's"

Edward shuddered at the thought.

"Usually there were many women at the club because they could go there without been hassled by men. On this night it was the competition for who should win Mr Reflection's, I was forced to enter as I was one of the staff, all bar staff were required to enter. After question's were asked and having to take off my shirt, I was announced the winner. It was so humiliating! And then to top it all off, I spotted Tanya right at the bar staring at me with wide eye's, while I moved closer to bar to try and explain to her, she disappeared out the door"

"Poor Tanya, poor poor Tanya, she must be scarred for life. No wonder she always looks at you funny when she sees you" Alice said laughing.

Everyone including myself was laughing, I couldn't believe Edward had had to do that. But I could understand why he won, he was perfect.

"Yes I know, I am scarred too" Edward said a little defensive.

"What did you win?" Jasper asked between his laughter.

"I had to wear a sash with 'Mr Reflections' on it and I won 100 dollars, I gave the money to a charity the next day there was no way I could use it. And I burnt the sash hoping I wouldn't have to re-live the memory of that night again, but I guess I was wrong" Edward was grimacing at the thoughts of that time running through his head. My poor Edward.

"I know what will make you feel better" I told him as I pulled him mouth down to mine. The kiss stated as a sweet kiss but it gradually became more intense, eventually I had to pull away, I needed to breath.

"Wow will someone get these two a bucket of water, we need to cool them down" Emmett shouted. That is when I noticed everyone looking at us, I blushed the darkest red I have ever gone and buried my head in Edward's chest. Everybody just laughed at my reaction, why did I always embarrass myself? After I recovered Edward finally spoke.

"Well its my turn and I pick Rosalie"

"Okay, I have nothing to hide" Rosalie flaunted.

"Oh really? Then you won't mind telling us about how you got arrested the first time in your life" Edward said, there was humor deep in his eyes. Rosalie just stared at him wide eyed.

"Not that! Edward please!" Rosalie whined "What did I ever do to you?"

"And you need to ask?"Edward replied "Need I remind you, that you made me eat human food, food that Bella didn't even like"

Rose opened her mouth like she was going to speak, but she closed it soon after.

"Didn't think so, Please start the story Rose, were all impossibly egor to hear it" Edward said this as he crossed his arms over his chest triumphantly.

"Fine" Rose grumbled "For the record though, you asked for it!" She accused and then sighed "It was December - it could be the same month Edward had to work in the gay bar. While the boys were hunting, me and Alice dared each other to do something, I won't tell you what I dared Alice, but Alice dared me to work as a pole dancer for two weeks"

Everyone gasped in shock, everyone except Emmett and Alice.

"Oh get a grip. Well one night it was really cold out for humans and I had a mini skirt and tube top on, I wanted to spend as little amount of time in the club as I could, so I wore my outfit to work" Rose said. "So I was just walking along the street towards the club when a police man walks over to me and handcuffs me!"

EPOV

_' you are arrested for prostitution ma'am, you have the right to remain silent any thing you do say, may be written down and given as evidence' The police man dronned on, like a kid reciting a well-known lesson._

_'But I'm not a prostitute, I'm going to work' Rosalie protested as the police man led her to his cruiser._

_'You're wearing a tube top in the middle of winter? Paired with a mini skirt. I don't think that's the best outfit for work ma'am. I'm not stupid.' The policeman then slammed the door right in Rosalie's face._

I was having a fit. Even though I had picked this story out of Rose's head before, it was never so explicit...I almost chocked on my own laughter and watched in amazement as Bella slowly turned purple. Tears were running down her cheeks.

"Bella! Are you alright?" I asked instantly serious. She just nodded and continued laughing along with everyone else.

"So I was arrested for prostitution, so cut a long story short, I had Emmett come bail me out, and made him promise me to not tell the rest of you lot. I have never wore clothes like that in winter since that happened" Rose said.

"So that's why you burned that outfit. I thought you were going insane when I saw you" Alice said nodding, as she understood.

"Wow you guys really are insane" Bella said calming down

"You could say that Bella, But now I choose..."

**AN: Well? What did you think? Please give me your views. Thanks for reading!**

**~skittlekat~**


	10. Chapter 10 Truth Part 2

**AN: Here is the next chapter. Hope you enjoy!**

**~skittlekat~ **

**By the way I don't own any of the characters Stephenie Meyer created, I do however own the character's I have created.**

Chapter 10 - Truth Part 2

BPOV

"Alice" Rose shrieked, My best friend groaned.

"What did I ever do to you?"Alice pouted, Rose was practically glowing.

"Okay. My question is really simple. What happened while we were in school in 1990 while it was just us at school? The day you had a friendly meeting with the teacher?" I was shocked, what could be so bad?

"Okay, well all of us had just started a new school, we had been there a week, Jasper, Emmett and Edward decided to go hunting for 3 days the week after, so me and Rose were left to go to school alone. On the third day, the day the boys were supposed to come back, one of the teacher's came on to me, it was horrible. A teacher, he was fat, old and had a nasty fashion sense, anybody who wore sandals with socks seriously needed medical attention. I had noticed him looking at me a little differently but never thought anything of it until I got a vision at the end of his class, he changed his decision to quick for me to get out before he kept me behind"

"Well Alice what happened?" Rose asked.

"Well he said he wanted to talk to me about any work I may have missed because I was new, but he knew like I did that I wouldn't have needed any help with my work. Then he professed that he liked me and then he tried to kiss me. I wasn't having that so I hit him right were it hurts, and I then threatened that if he ever did that again I was going to get him arrested for pedophilia"

We all burst into laughter, everyone except Jasper.

"Hang on it's not over" Rose told us. We all tried to stifle our laughter, I had to bite my lip to keep from laughing.

"Well after I left the classroom one of the school sluts, like Lauren Mallory, came up to me and started being a bitch saying I was seducing the teachers on purpose so I could get good grades. Then she poured her soda all over me. I was too shocked to do anything, she was gone when my anger set in. But don't worry I got her back in front of the whole cafeteria at lunch, except I didn't use soda I used the nasty human food they were serving at lunch that day" Alice's nose scrunched up at the thought but I could see triumph in her eyes.

"Why didn't I know about any of this? What about the teacher?" Jasper asked he sounded a little angry.

"Because I dealt with it!" Alice shouted smiling evilly.

"How?" I asked in a timid voice, I was scared of that smile nothing good came out of it.

"I can't believe the rest of you didn't notice while we were there, that he never spoke to me in class, he wouldn't ask me a question and my grades were always perfect even when I did little amounts of homework. And any chance I got to pull a prank it was always him in the centre of them" Alice laughed then, obviously pleased with herself.

"Oh is that why he was always so rude about you in his thoughts when we came back, I must admit he thoughts towards you before were just wrong" Edward shivered as he relived the memory.

"Alice why didn't you tell me love, I could have dealt with it!" Jasper asked, he looked annoyed.

"Because we would of had to move too quickly, you still had trouble with your temper then and I also forgot to tell you" Alice replied matter-of-factually.

Oh no time to be scared, who would she pick?

EPOV

"Well okay, I choose Bella" Alice said.

Bella's eyes widened, in my arms her body went rigid I could feel she was a little scared. She took a deep breath then said to Alice.

"Lets get this over with, go on Alice"

"Okay, Bella have you ever been naked in front of anyone?, who? and why?" Alice replied simply. "And just for the record Edward bribed me"

I groaned as Bella turned to face me.

"What the!" Bella spat furiously. I chuckled nervously.

"Don't be mad, Bella, I just..."

"I thought you were on my side!" She shouted.

"I am" I protested "I swear"

She crawled out of my lap and sat next too Emmett on the other side of the room. Bella took a deep breath and then she turned to me "I am not talking to you" She actually looked quite adorable when she was angry.

I sighed and then gave her my very best puppy dog eye's.

"I'm sorry Bella, Please forgive me please?" She shook her head at me."Pretty please, with a huge cherry on top?"

God, I felt like such a girl, but Bella's eyes softened. It was working!

BPOV

"Well come on Bella we are waiting" Rose said smiling evilly at me, my face took on a tomato red colour as I prepared myself to tell them this.

"Interesting, Bella isn't as innocent as we thought, look at her blush" Emmett joked.

"Well? Come on answer already!" Rosalie demanded. Jasper sent a wave of confidence my way, my blush disappeared.

"Well its happened twice. First when I was 16 and I was staying with a friend on holiday, we went out one night and we met these boys, I don't really remember any more, they got me really drunk. My friend told me what happened. And the second was when you all left, it was in front of Mike Newton" I answered. Edward gave a little jump. Alice choked on her own venom and Rose stared at me open-mouthed. Emmett and Jasper were laughing their asses off.

"Why?" Jasper asked, twisting violently on the floor between spasms of laughter.

"Well, when Edward left, I tried every distraction I could think of. I hung out with Mike, Jess, Tyler and Eric a lot, after Jacob had made me feel better. One day, we were playing truth or dare, And Mike dared me to strip naked in front of everyone. I also think someone there mainly Mike, Tyler or Eric spiked my drink, because I don't really remember any of the night apart from when Mike came on to me, that is when I got out of there" I said quickly.

Edward was dumbfounded. He looked like he was having an internal seizure.

"Bella's dirty little secret is revealed!" Emmet boomed, shaking with laughter again. Now, Alice and Rose were laughing too. Jeez, what was wrong with these people?

"Bella who were the other guys? From the first time?" Jasper asked curious. "I don't know I can't remember, all I remember is meeting them, them getting the drinks and then waking up the next morning on my friends couch" I replied.

Edward ran over to me then and wrapped his arms around me, he held me tight. Too tight.

"Ed... can't… breathe!" I gasped. Edward let go of me and I slumped to the floor, gasping for air.

"Bella, it doesn't matter, really" Edward said. Then his eyes hardened. Uh-oh, I was in for it now "But Mike, Eric and Tyler are dead"

I sighed in relief.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go get 'em!" Jasper yelled, standing up.

"But what about the game?" Rose protested.

"We'll keep on playing later, Rosalie. Let's go prank those three idiots first" Edward said.

We girls hesitated.

"Fine. But if they take me to jail again…" Rose threatened.

Alice rolled her eyes.

With me in Edward's arms, we left for Mike's house.

I chuckled evilly. This was gonna be fun.

**AN: What did you think? I have never really liked Mike. Please give me your views and tell me how you think I should prank Mike, Tyler and Eric. Thanks for reading!**

**~skittlekat~**


	11. Chapter 11 Pranks

**AN: First of all I want to say sorry. Sorry for leaving you so long with out a new chapter, but my real life came before my Fan fiction life so I haven't been able to update until now. But I promise I will finish this story for all those people who want it finished. Here is the next chapter. Hope you enjoy!**

**~skittlekat~ **

**By the way I don't own any of the characters Stephenie Meyer created, I do however own the character's I have created.**

Chapter 11 - Pranks

BPOV

"Edward, how are we going to prank him?" I asked.

"Well it's been raining and there is an awful amount of mud about, so let's just say his having mud pies for dinner" Edward looked at me with an evil smile on his face.

We were racing down the road in Emmett's jeep; I was hoping Mike was going to be in.

"How are you going to do this?" I asked a little unsure.

"Well one of us will check who is inside, if it's just Mike then we are sure to get him, then we all hide. One of us - not you, you might get caught - will knock on the door and run to hide, vampire speed required. Once he opens the door we all will give him his mud pie dinner"

"Well has anyone got a camera, I think a lot of people would like to see this!" I said to Edward, this was going too funny, the rest of Forks needed to see this.

"I didn't believe my girlfriend had an evil side, I always thought she was sweet and innocent and I think Alice has a camera" Edward replied. I had to smile at that.

"Well I have never been given a chance to be evil, its fun, and it will also make me feel better about my dare earlier" I smiled at Edward then. We had just pulled up to Mike's house now; Emmett parked the car around the corner so Mike didn't recognize it. Edward pulled me behind a tree on the other side of the road, and everyone else moved and hid too, I didn't see where. I looked at Edward then waiting to see if Mike was alone, then I heard him mutter something.

"What did you just say?" I asked.

"Sorry, I forget you wouldn't be able to hear that, Mike is alone, Alice is going to knock the door. Get ready" Edward replied as he handed me a pile of mud. I looked towards the door then.

I saw a white blur move towards Mike's door - Alice obviously - I heard the knock and then the blur moved away. About 5 seconds later the door opened, and then all I saw was brown splodges moving towards Mike. Mike's face was priceless. I threw the mud I had, but couldn't do any more, I was laughing too much. Mike was covered in mud from head to toe, before he slammed the door. Edward then scooped me up into his arms, turned around and ran, I was laughing too much to care where we were going.

"Bella! Are you okay? You're going purple" Edward asked, he sounded worried.

"I'm...fine... but ...that...was...so...funny" I got out between bursts of laughter.

"I'm glad you thought so" Edward replied, something was up.

"What's wrong Edward?" I asked instantly serious.

"Its nothing Bella, I just wish I could do more, to get them back that's all" He replied as he set me on my feet, we were by Eric's house now.

"Are you jealous?" I asked a little shocked.

"Of course I am" Edward looked down as he spoke, I had to smile. Then he looked up and said "Get ready its Eric's turn"

The same thing that happened to Mike happened to Eric, I was too lost in what Edward had revealed to take part. Edward grabbed me again, and we were by Tyler's in seconds, he only lived around the corner from Eric. And yet again Tyler had his mud pie shower. We were running back to the house now.

"Why are you jealous of that Edward, you know I'm yours right?" I asked a little worried.

"I'm jealous because I have never seen what those boys, Tyler, Eric and Mike have seen and of course I know you are mine, as I am yours" Edward said in a stern voice. He tightened his hold on me then.

"We always have tonight" I replied, I then blushed as I heard muffled laughter from the other mostly Emmett.

"Tempting as that sounds Bella, it's too dangerous. I would love to Bella really, but I don't know if I could control myself" Edward sighed.

He then bent and whispered in my ear "I love you, and by the way will you ask Emmett when we continue our game, what happened when he dressed up as a hot dog, its your turn next" Edward looked at me, then smiled, he set me on my feet we were back at the house now.

Everyone was already seated in a circle when we entered the living room.

"Okay our game is going to have to wait till tomorrow, Charlie is going to be expecting me" I sighed I really didn't want to go home. It was 6 o'clock, he was going on a fishing trip for two weeks and tonight was his last night at home, and I really couldn't wait to have the house to myself for two weeks.

"No he won't Bella, I phoned him and asked if you could stay tonight for a girly sleepover, he thinks Edward, Emmett and Jasper have all gone hiking, I think you should be safe, but he said you had to go see him before he leaves" Alice smiled, but then asked " Unless you want to go home?"

"No Alice that's fine with me, well okay since I'm staying, it's my turn to ask a truth from someone" I then looked at Emmett.

**AN: Please tell me what you think, and please tell me whether I should finish this story or not. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. **

**~skittlekat~**


	12. Chapter 12 Hotdogs and the closets

**AN: Sorry for taking toooooooo long to update and publish the next chapter. My life has been one stress after another in 2011 but it's a new year and I promise I will update more regularly. Happy New Year and here is the next chapter of Summer Cullen Style **

**~skittlekat~ **

**By the way I don't own any of the characters Stephanie Meyer created, I do however own the character's I have created.**

Chapter 12 - Hotdogs and the closets

BPOV

"Okay Emmett I choose you, why did you have to dress up as a hotdog and what happened?" I asked smiling evilly.

"How did you know about that?" Emmett asked looking at me suspiously.

"Well I really don't know about anyone's embarrassing moments here - apart from the ones you had to do and tell today- so I had some outside help, Edward told me to ask, so go on tell the story" I demanded.

"Emmett you had to dress up as a hotdog?" Alice looked really confused, and curious.

"What, you had to dress up as a hotdog, how come I was never told this?" Rosalie looked a little annoyed.

"You really didn't need to know about it Rose" Emmett said. "Well once -when you girls had gone hunting with Carlisle and Esme - me, Ed and Jazz were talking and they dared me to go to school dressed as a hotdog." Emmett looked at his brothers and gave them evils; they were rolling on the floor with laughter. I was laughing, but I wanted to know what happened.

"Well... what ... happened?" I got out between laughing.

"Well usually I was the joker and always made jokes about other people, but that day I was the centre of all the laughter. At first everyone was shocked, even the teachers, I must admit it was funny to see their expressions. I hated that day, everyone laughed at me, and I was the centre of the jokes, instead of the one making them"

"Don't forget what happened at lunch Emmett" Edward smiled.

Emmett groaned, but this was not the time to let Emmett get out of this, it was too interesting.

"Do tell Emmett" I said.

"Fine, well as I entered the lunch room everyone was still laughing at my ridiculous outfit, but then this kid Danny got really brave and asked 'did I want mustard or ketchup with my hot dog'. And then he went to pick the mustard up but what he failed to realise was the cap wasn't on the bottle properly so mustard went all over him, but more embarrassingly went all over me" Emmett growled.

"Have you still got the outfit Emmett? I would have loved to have seen that" Alice said still laughing. My sides were starting to hurt.

"No I haven't got it, after I gave my brothers what for, I burnt the thing" Emmett said a little angrily.

"Okay for the record I am never ever playing truth of dare with you lot again" I said shaking my head.

"Oh come on Bella, I bet you had a lot of fun today, and by the way I get to go next. Everyone has been asked except Jasper, so I pick you bro" Emmett said nodding his head towards Jasper.

"Go on then, what are you waiting for?" Jasper said he looked a little on edge.

"Okay Jazz, what did Jessica Stanley from school here in forks do the first day at school?" Emmett looked a little smug. I was instantly curious, Jessica? She was okay but she wasn't the nicest person in the world, what had happened?

"Well it started out like a normal 'start of a new school' day everyone stared as we arrived, and everyone stared for the rest of that day. Jessica had already tried it out with Edward; of course he rejected her straight away. She then tried to make a play for me, she followed me between classes all day, and at lunch I had sat down on my own waiting for the others when she came over. She then asked what my name was, so been polite I answered, she then asked me a load of questions and sat down. She then leaned towards me, luckily Alice was there then. I told her well showed her I was with Alice. Jessica flushed tomato red and left the cafeteria" Oh my god!

We all erupted into laughter then.

"No wonder she is so bitter towards you all, and I have just remembered aren't we supposed to go cinema tonight?" I asked I think everyone had forgotten.

"Oh yeah. Alice are you going to get ready? Bags are in the bathroom" Edward chuckled.

Whoops. Alice got up; shot me a glare then disappeared.

"What are we going to see?" I asked Edward then.

"Well there is this vampire horror movie that has just come out, it is supposed to be scary but we all find them hilarious" Edward shaking his head."They aren't very creative you know it was like when you were trying to figure me out" Edward laughed then. I elbowed him in the ribs then, I knew I was going to have a bruise there tomorrow. I then remembered I had no clothes if I was staying over I needed pjs and clothes for tonight and tomorrow.

"Well is it okay if I go home before we go, I need to get my stuff if I'm staying over" I asked.

"Don't worry Bella, Alice has already taken care of that, she knew you would be staying here a lot, so she went shopping for everything you need, its all in Edwards room, come on I will show you" Rosalie said as she grabbed me and then darted up the stairs with me in her arms. I was a little surprised Rosalie had been nice all day and she was helping me now, but I didn't care I was glad she finally accepted me. We were in Edwards's room now. I could see a huge trunk, type thing on the floor.

"Alice has filled this with everything you need, pyjamas, toiletries, clothes and shoes, there is a blue dress in there that she got for you, I think you should wear it tonight" Rosalie said as she opened it up, she then pulled out the dress. It was a casual dress, a little short and royal blue in colour. It had a white ribbon around the middle and white, lace type decoration around the top.

"Its a little short rose, and its cold outside, I will freeze" It made me shiver just to think about it.

"Don't be silly, you will wear it with the white leggings Alice got you, you will not freeze. Now come on" Rose then scooped me up again and carried me to another room. Edward had come to see were I was I presumed, but Rose pushed past him and slammed the door in his face.

"Why did you do that?" I asked as rose set me on my feet in her closet.

"Well, I thought it would be nice to surprise him with what you are going to wear." Rose answered as she locked the door of her closet the lock looked very complicated, I was a little confused.

"Oh but-" Rose then cut me off.

"Oh come on Bella; please don't spoil my fun please"

"Okay, but why are we in the closet?" I was still confused.

"Oh yeah I forgot me and Alice had never shown you what our closets could do" Rose then turned and flipped a switch, a flat screen popped out, and I could see Rose's room on it with Edward standing in the middle looking a little angry.

"What the-" Rose cut me off again.

"Well you see mine and Alice's closets are sound proof, even vampires can't hear what's happening inside. Also the lock on the door is so strong that even Emmett can't break the lock, we had them installed because Emmett pranked Alice a few years back, she had to buy a whole new closet full of clothes"

"Okay" I said rolling my eyes. "Why the camera?"

"Oh that is just so we can see and hear what people are saying" Rosalie then pulled me to what looked like a dresser. This 'closet' was almost bigger than my room it was massive.

I heard Edward then. "Rosalie, why have you kidnapped my girlfriend?" He sounded a little worried. Rosalie then pushed another button by the door and she spoke into a speaker.

"Stop panicking, she is fine. You will thank me for this later; it's a surprise now go get ready!"

I was then treated like a big Barbie doll. Rosalie did my hair and make-up and then helped me get changed into my dress. In half an hour I was ready. Rosalie spent a few seconds getting changed then she was ready, then we heard Alice speak to us.

"Rose it's only me everyone else is downstairs let me in" Alice looked and sounded annoyed. I had to try and hold back my giggles; Alice had the vile dress Edward had picked out for her on. Rose then opened the door, let Alice in and shut it again, I could see the boys all outside Rose's closet then. They looked a little annoyed. I had to laugh.

OH MY GOD! Even though I had seen the dress Alice would have to wear, it looked so much funnier on her. The dress was bright blue, with flowers all over it. It was something my grandmother would have worn. I had to laugh then.

"Bella please it's not funny. Look at it, what am I going to do?" She turned to rose then.

It was quiet for a few seconds then I had an idea.

"I know. Why don't you accessorise, you know add stuff to it, make it that less nasty. Edward didn't say anything about that, he just said you couldn't alter it to make it look better" Both Alice and Rose looked at me with shocked expressions, and then Alice ran up to me and hugged me.

"I didn't believe you could be that mischievous, that is an excellent plan" Alice said in my ear.

"Alice... can't ...breath" I gasped.

"Oh sorry, and by the way I love the dress on you" She then let me go.

I slumped to the floor and then blushed as I caught up to what Alice had said. "Thanks" I replied. "And why does everyone think I am not mischievous, first Edward now both of you?"

"Sorry Bella, we have never seen this side of you, that you have shown us all today, that's all" Alice assured me.

"Well how long till we got to go?" I asked

"We have 15 minutes!" Alice shouted.

We all then helped Alice get things to make the hideous dress she had on better.

"Alice I think you should wear the dress like it is to the cinema then go to the bathroom and put them on there, Edward can't do anything in public then" I said matter-off-fatly. Yet again both Alice and Rose stared at me wide eyed shocked.

"Why do you keep doing that?" I asked a little annoyed.

"Sorry Bella, it's just you keep shocking us, we wouldn't of thought of that. It's a good idea. You are really more perceptive and intelligent than we give you credit for" Rose said "Sorry Alice but I think you are going to have to listen to Bella, and wear it how it is until we get inside the cinema"

"Hey what did you mean then?" I asked a little miffed. "You didn't think I was perceptive and intelligent?"

"Bella, we don't think the way you do; we find learning things easier than you do. I would have expected one of us to figure that out. Please don't take offensive." Rosalie tried to assure me.

"Can I get out now, its kind of claustrophobic in here, also thank you for the clothes Alice" I said, I was still a little annoyed.

"Sorry Bella, and thanks for the idea, I think I'm gonna have to go like this" Alice said a little sad.

Rosalie then opened the door and let us all out, all the boys were waiting in Emmett's and Rosalie's bedroom.

"Finally" I heard Emmett say.

I then looked over at Edward, he way staring at me, and I swear if he was human he would be drooling for the second time today.

"I think you were right Rose, earlier I mean, thank you" Edward then spoke to me. "Bella you look gorgeous" He then got up and wrapped his arms around me. I blushed and looked down.

"Well Bella looks good but I can't quite say the same for you Alice" Edward said, he then looked at Alice and started to laugh.

Jasper was in shock then as he looked at Alice.

"Edward what did you do?" Jasper asked.

"Do you like it? I thought it would look good" Edward snickered.

Even though the dress looked hideous, Alice still managed to make it look okay. Emmett was booming with laughter.

"Well let's go and get this over with" Alice said, she then winked at me, only me and Rose knew the plan. We all went down stairs to the cars and we were on our way.

**AN: I hope you found this a good chapter. Tell me what you think and hit that review button. You know you want to **

**~skittlekat~ **


End file.
